Cravings
by isabellaelisa
Summary: Catherine is pregnant and needs to deal with her cravings. In which way Steve will help her? By the way thank you all for reading my stories it means a lot!


**McGarrett's House - 1 AM**

Catherine can't sleep. Again. It's been hard to sleep in the last few days. Not just because Steve is getting home late, because of the work, but because of that little sailor. It's been some time since she have slept well. She doesn't want to worry Steve. At least she can rest at afternoon...

She feels Steve body next to hers. Thank God he is at home. She looks at the clock and, for the time that she sees in it, it seems that maybe the last case is over. She turns to his side and watches him sleep deeply. If he is sleeping like that, they have closed the case for sure.

Time passes and she can't sleep. Maybe it's a good idea to go to the kitchen and drink some juice. She gets up and first goes to the bathroom. Six months pregnant and she is noticing the differences all the time. And, of course, she doesn't get mad about that. On the contrary, she is enjoying every moment.

She goes downstairs and enters in the kitchen. Catherine goes to the fridge looking for some orange juice. Lately, has become an habit have this at home. She likes it and apparently so does her son. She drinks some of the juice and stares at sea. Everything is so calm and she just wants to enjoy that. Surprisingly, the baby has stopped moving around and she is grateful for that. But the sleep isn't there yet. She savors the juice while she's placing her hand on her belly. Another habit she had developed with the time.

And suddenly she just wants kiwi. Oh man… Another craving. She had some in the last couple of months, but nothing too weird. It was all about fruit or chocolate, nothing more.

She put the glass on the sink and man… She had to find those kiwis. She thinks she had some in the bag near the door. She is almost certain that she had bought it in her last trip to the store.

She looks in the bag and, disappointedly, she doesn't find any. Crap! What will she do? She is already feeling the craving that fruit in her hands, that unique shell in her fingers… Oh God… She feels like she is salivating already… Oh this one is bad. If she couldn't sleep earlier, now is impossible. This crave is driving her crazy. Maybe she could wake up Steve? No. That's unfair. He is working a lot already. He needs to rest, he doesn't need an annoying woman. C'mon Catherine! Where is your old self? Catherine's hormones are on overdrive and are making her do silly things. So why not get out in the middle of the night and try to find some kiwi? She can't see anything wrong with that, so, carefully she goes to the bedroom grabs some sweatpants from the chair and dresses herself without making any noise, finding her old sneakers. She dresses herself in the corridor. She doesn't want to disturb Steve's sleep. After all, she is chasing some kiwi, nothing more. She grabs her keys, unsets the alarm and gets out from the house, going to her car.

 **Outside the Store - 2:30 AM**

Of course that any store that is open at this hour doesn't have any kiwis. God... What will she do? The man at the store looked at her like she was crazy by asking for a kiwi. This is crazy... But she needs it. Just thinking about the green fruit makes her going crazy. It's late, but maybe she can call Kono? Alright it doesn't seem fair, but she need it and Kono is her bestie. She will understand. In the car, she calls her and it takes awhile for her to answering the phone, making Catherine believe that she won't get luck. But, finally, her friend gets the call.

"Cath... Everything is fine?"

"Kono! I'm sorry for calling this late, but I need your help"

Catherine is sure that Kono was sleeping and suddenly she feels guilty for doing that... But she wants so much that damn kiwis!

"What's going on? Is the baby? Steve didn't got home?

"What? No... no... no. Kono, I need kiwis."

Kono is taken aback. Maybe she was still sleeping and didn't heard well.

"I'm sorry... You need what?"

"Kono, I'm sorry for calling this late because of this. But I need some kiwis and I didn't have any at home... And I can't find a store that has it. I'm sorry... But I just need it..."

Kono understands perfectly well what is happening and can't suppress a laugh.

"Kono, I'm a pregnant women... and I don't know what to do"

Definitely, Catherine's hormones are kicking in. Catherine isn't a type of a person that used to whine... And she is whining right now.

"Ok... Calm down, Cath"

"I'm sorry Kono... But I didn't want to disturb Steve but I really need those kiwis..."

"Ok, Cath... I understand. Don't be sorry. I'll help you. Let me go check in the kitchen...

Adam wakes up with the call and Kono says to him:

"It's Cath"

Kono gets up from the bed and goes to her kitchen. Fortunately she had some Kiwis in fruit bowl.

"Alright... I have some of it here. You want me to take it to you?"

"Oh, God! Thank you. Thank you, Thank you! You're my life saviour. No, I'm going there. You're at home?"

"Yeah, I'm home. But I could meet you"

"Are you crazy? I wake you up at this hour and I'm going to ask you to get out? No way. I'm already driving. I'll meet you there in five minutes! Thanks Kono! I love you!"

Kono smiles.

"I love you too, but be careful. The kiwis won't go away"

She disconnects the call and laughs. Catherine being pregnant is an adventure for her, for Steve and for her friends. Adam is near her and puts his arms around his waist.

"Everything is fine with her?"

"You won't believe it... She is craving kiwis"

"Kiwis?"

"Yep"

Adam hangs his head low on her shoulder smiling.

"Steve must be enjoying these so much"

"The better part is: he doesn't know... She didn't want to wake him up."

Adam gives her a disbelieving look.

"Really? Well, I don't know if he will be happy... For what I've been seeing, he really wants to help her, you know?"

"Well, she is doing this because she wants letting him rest a little. I think it's cute"

"You're cute"

They share a kiss when someone knocks on the door.

Kono goes, open the door and sees a smiling Catherine.

They hug each other while Catherine is saying sorry for disturbing them.

"C'mon in. Here are some kiwis. You eat all you want"

Seeing the kiwis, Catherine's eyes widen. They are here.

"Can I eat one, right now?"

Adam is laughing at Kono and he is the one who answers her.

"Of course. C'mon, Cath"

They sit in the kitchen. Cath eat up one kiwi, while they drink some water. She is so satisfied that she feels an inexplicable relief.

"Thank you so much. I was dying for these…"

"It's no problem, Catherine. Whenever you need, we're glad that we can help"

"Well, I'll go home, and let you guys sleep. I was feeling like I was driving crazy, you know?"

They say their goodbyes and Catherine heads home. In her way she is feeling more relaxed but she still wants to eat those three kiwis she brought from Kono's house.

But in the middle of the road she sees someone asking for help. She doesn't know what to do... But is there a kid with the woman. She parks the car and goes near the woman.

"Ma'am, do you need help?"

"Oh... Yeah... I need water for the radiator, but I don't have any"

"Did you call somebody?"

"Well... I was going to do that... But I was hoping somebody would stop for giving me some water, at least"

The woman looked lost and his son was beside her without leaving her hand.

"It's ok. Let me help you"

 **McGarrett's Home - 3:30 AM**

Steve turns in the bed and reaches for Cath's waist. He loves to feel his son on his hand during the night and he knows that this simple gesture calms down their little sailor. He knows that she hasn't slept well. The baby has moving around a lot lately. Definitely a little sailor. Surprisingly, he doesn't find anyone beside him. He opens his eyes and he is alone.

"Catherine?"

He calls her name another two times. He looks at the bathroom and knows that no one is there. The lights are off. Maybe she is downstairs. He gets up from the bed and when he reaches the living room he calls her again. Nothing. Something had happen? Is she ok? He goes to the kitchen and nothing, he notices that the alarm is unset. He doesn't want freak out... But he is starting to. He goes and get his phone and tries to call her.

Nothing.

 **On the Road - 3.30 AM**

Catherine had some water in the trunk, so she is helping the woman on the road.

"Thank you... Thank you so much"

Catherine closes the car hood.

"It's ok. Next time be more careful not only with the car but with the road. Today I was here, but something could've happen to you, you know?"

"You're right... But sometimes life is crazy, and being a single mom It's not always easy"

Catherine gives a sympathetic look.

"I can't imagine"

They are talking when Catherine puts the jug of water back inside her car's trunk and she notices the light on her phone.

Someone is calling her.

"I'm sorry... Just let me answer that"

Catherine sees Steve's photo on the screen. Shit! He should be freaking out.

"Catherine... Where are you? Are you ok?"

She sighs and feels a little guilty. She can sense in his voice his nervousness.

"I'm ok, Steve. I'm sorry but I was helping a person so I've been out for longer time than I expected"

"I've been calling you for three times... Helping somebody?"

"I'll explain to you. But I'm fine. Really. You should be sleeping..."

"How should I be sleeping when I don't know what my wife is doing in 4 in the morning?"

He is not yelling or being rude. He is just worried and she gets it.

"Steve, I'm sorry. I'll explain. I'm home in a minute"

Catherine says goodbye to the woman and the kid and gets home.

 **McGarrett's House - 4 AM**

Everything is quiet when she enters home, but she can see a light on in the kitchen. She closes the door behind her and when she turns herself, she sees Steve getting out of the kitchen with his hands on his swetpants's pockets.

Steve had heard the door and stood up and went to her. They meet in the hallway near the stairs.

"Steve... I'm sorry"

Her voice is like a whisper and he just looks at her for a moment, noticing the bag that she is holding. Then he looks into her eyes.

"I know. You didn't want to wake me up"

She looks confused. How did he know? Well, he certainly knows everything about her. Sometimes she forgets about that.

"Yeah, Catherine. I know you haven't slept well at night. So I presume you went for a walking or something"

She goes over him and slips her arms over his waist leaning against his chest.

"Well... It was something like that."

"Helping somebody?"

"When I was heading home a woman was on the road asking for some help. She needed water for the radiator..."

He feels the bag hitting his back. What is in the bag that she doesn't releases it? He takes his hands off of his pockets and puts them behind her waist.

"Everything is ok? I know that work has been crazy lately, Cath. But you can tell me everything, you know? The baby hasn't let you sleep very well, I know that... But can you please leave a note the next time?"

She smiles against his chest.

"I didn't remember to do that... I could've done that. Sorry... But I just..."

She leaves his embrace and shows him the bag taking a kiwi from there.

"I just needed a kiwi"

She gave him a sheepish look to him. Now he was the one who was confused.

"You needed what?"

"Kiwis... I couldn't sleep and suddenly I just felt a need to eat this, and I didn't have any at ho..."

"What? You had a craving and you didn't wake me up?"

"Steve, you were tired. You've been working for too many hours."

He is not mad. Not really. He understands that she didn't tell him anything because she wanted him to rest. But he is a little bit sad for not being the one who can always help her to deal with those cravings.

"Steve, don't be sad. Is not like I can't get some of this alone. It's ok... And for me it's more important that you can sleep. You've helped me with cravings before... I'm not doing this without you, ok?"

He goes for the bag and takes it at the same time he takes her hand, leading her to the kitchen.

"I'm not sad... I just... I don't want miss anything from this pregnancy, you know?"

She stops him near the table and reaches for his hand looking into his eyes.

"I know... And you aren't. I was just thinking about in your well being"

"I should be the one thinking about in your well being. You're pregnant, Cath"

She smiles at him and kisses her husband.

"And you are. You are taking care of me, don't worry about that. But what I need is you to be ok so you can help us properly... You deserve the rest. I'm not saying sorry for letting you sleep."

He sighs. Sometimes Catherine can be very convincing, although he feels he should be the one doing everything.

"I'm just saying sorry for getting out of the house this late without letting you know"

"Alright... Well, you still want these kiwis?"

"Yep"

"Sit. I'll go grab a knife and a plate. I'll eat an apple and be here with you"

She sits at the table and watches Steve from behind. He is perfect, at least for her he is perfect and she can't be happier than she is right now. She lost herself thinking about him and appreciating every line of his arms. That strong and well defined arms that held her so protectively sometimes, an in other times with so much passion. Passion... Oh God... Thinking about that makes her heart jump. When they are with each other... His touch... His kisses... His hands... When he grabs her legs and... And that raspy voice and ragging breath near her ear when they make love.

"Catherine?"

Hearing him calling her name made her looks at him. Those eyes. Those beautiful eyes that trap her whenever they are near. And she looks at his hands that are holding an apple, his thumbs... Now she just wants to feel him. She raises from the chair and notices the confused look he is giving her. She just grabs his neck and kisses him profusely, slipping her hands under the hem of his shirt.

He didn't expect this and let the apple fall on the floor. She can awake in him the desire with simple gestures but with this force he can't do too much to control himself. She starts kissing his ear and pushes down his sweatpants.

"Oh God... Cath... C'mon. Let me take y.."

He lost his ability to talk right now. She kisses him urgently. He shove away the plate, the knife and the kiwis, landing them on the floor. He grabs her and sits her on the table feeling her wrap her legs around his waist.

He takes off her shirt and she is roaming her hands in his abdomen, heading south, leaving him speechless. In her sexy voice she says:

"I think I have another craving, sailor..."

He takes off her pants, landing his lips on her collarbone.

"You think you can help me deal with that?" She says into his ear, and he looks at her with a wicked smile and in a raspy voice he says:

"My pleasure"

He kisses her passionately, tossing their last clothes on the kitchen floor.


End file.
